Golden red eyes
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Ponto de vista de Edward sobre o despertar de Bella como vampira e a primeira noite pós transformação em Breaking Dawn.


**N/A: **Essa one shot surgiu de uma conversa entre mim e uma das minhas leitoras – que também é minha amiga – e à principio foi criada para participar de um concurso de fanfics de um site bastante conhecido de quem convive com a saga Twilight *cof, cof* Foforks *cof, cof*. Mas como o número de linhas era de no máximo 30, eu acabei não a enviando, por não se encaixar no regulamento do concurso, como vocês podem perceber logo abaixo. Diante disso e para satisfazer o desejo da _Polly_, que foi quem me deu a ideia para a fic, eu resolvi publicá-la e dividir a inquietação – minha e dela – com relação a forma como o Edward pensou ao encarar pela primeira vez a Bella já como vampira em Breaking Dawn. E também o ponto de vista dele sobre a primeira noite de ambos pós nascimento da Nessie e a transformação.

Sugiro que ouçam _duas_ músicas enquanto leem essa one: My love da _Sia – _http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=4uiIquybr7I e Universe & U da _KT Tunstall_ – http : /www . youtube . com / watch?v=C_-Nw-SCGnU&feature=related (não esqueçam nunca de juntar os espaços para ouvir, ok?). Wow, nota da autora enorme, mas eu precisava explicar para vocês tudo isso. Então tudo certo, vamos lá, divirtam-se e apreciem!

Besitos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens descritos nessa one shot pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, bem como o enredo em que foi baseada. ****Os diálogos em **_**itálico**_** fazem parte da trama original de Twilight, eu apenas os _transcrevi_ e os encaixei para fins de contextualização ****nessa história****.**

**#  
**

**EPOV**

Eu definitivamente não estava preparado para aquilo. _Nada_ – em todos aqueles anos de existência – se comparava à visão que tomava conta dos meus olhos e me deixava literalmente sem fôlego.

Chocolate, ocre, _quente_, vermelho, sangue... _vermelho sangue_. Era essa a cor exata das íris espantadas que fitavam a luz fluorescente pendurada no teto com demasiado interesse. Os cílios longos e recurvados bateram uns contra os outros, ora escondendo ora revelando a nova tonalidade dos olhos que me fascinaram desde o primeiro instante em que os vi. O tom já não era a mesmo – o marrom de avelã havia desaparecido e agora era ocupado pelo fervor do _vermelho_ muito vívido, mas a profundidade daquele olhar continuava a mesma. Tudo tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão igual. Ainda era _ela_ no final das contas, eu não a tinha perdido para sempre como havia pensado até alguns segundos atrás.

Acompanhei atentamente a maneira como ela inflou as narinas, capturando o ar e degustando-o, provavelmente sentindo a gama de sabores que antes nunca seria capaz de notar. Deixei um sorriso correr por meus lábios ao ver a curiosidade e a surpresa pulsando no rosto agora igualmente pálido ao meu, mas infinitamente mais bonito. A face em formato de coração era sem dúvida alguma a personificação da _perfeição._

_Linda_.

Baixei os olhos para a mão muito branca que eu segurava entre as minhas – ainda sorrindo por causa do deslumbramento em que me encontrava – pensando comigo mesmo que aquilo estava longe de sumir. Algo me dizia que eu ficaria _deslumbrado_ pra sempre a partir de agora.

Alisei com o polegar a costa da mão pequena, mas macia como seda pura, e levei um susto quando a ponta do meu dedo, que antes acariciava a pele morna, passou a tocar nada mais do que o ar. Ergui o rosto e encontrei a figura miúda encurralada na parede oposta da sala, com os dentes muito alvos à mostra e os olhos com pupilas dilatadas – tão raivosos quanto assustados. Antes que eu pudesse processar os fatos, ouvi um grunhido selvagem ecoar no ambiente silencioso.

Aquele tipo de reação poderia assustar qualquer um, mas eu havia compreendido totalmente o motivo daquilo. Defesa, instinto natural de sobrevivência. Ela havia agido da maneira certa para o que era agora. _Vampira._

"_Bella, amor? Desculpe, eu sei que é desorientador. Mas você está bem. Tudo está bem._"eu lutei para que minha voz passasse o máximo de confiança, deixando claro a ela que não havia ameaça alguma ali. Mas a verdade é que eu estava inseguro, por infinitos motivos que flutuavam em minha mente sem que eu tivesse tempo de afastá-los.

E se Bella estivesse com medo do que tinha se transformado? Eu sabia muito bem que o despertar para a nova vida era algo desorientador. E se não aceitasse sua nova condição? E se não estivesse me reconhecendo, já que a visão dos seus olhos humanos nunca chegaria perto do que ela via agora que era igual a mim? _E se_... eram tantas questões e tão pouco tempo para assimilá-las.

Tentando lutar contra o desespero e o temor que me rondavam, eu decidi me aproximar, analisando cada fragmento de movimentação que os grandes olhos cor de rubi faziam. A sutil mudança de expressão do rosto de Bella – que oscilou entre o susto e a confusão – foi o suficiente para me dar confiança e ousar um pouco mais; estendi a mão direita e toquei a curva do maxilar arredondado, que tremeu de imediato. Ao sentir a pele de marfim oscilar contra meus dedos, eu notei meu corpo inteiro responder com igual oscilação. Éramos finalmente _compatíveis_. Gelo tocando gelo, fogo tocando fogo. Era isso que éramos agora.

E então eu sufoquei, totalmente surpreso – mas absurdamente feliz, com a reação de Bella. Seus braços brincaram com a curva do meu pescoço e ela deitou o rosto em meu peito, inspirando e expirando profundamente, exatamente como um corredor após uma longa caminhada. Sorri meio abobalhado, mas logo em seguida senti os ossos das costelas comprimidos, o que causou uma intensa sensação de desconforto. Resfoleguei e gemi de dor. _Minha_ Bella era forte demais e eu precisava começar a me acostumar com isso.

"_Não entre em pânico, amor_." eu falei, desentrelaçando seus braços do meu pescoço, afastando-a de leve. Seu rosto estava em pânico e eu me apressei em tranquilizá-la, passando os dedos nos lábios quentes e trêmulos. "_V__ocê só está um pouco mais forte do que eu no momento_."

As sobrancelhas perfeitas formaram um nó sobre os olhos escarlates. Eu sabia que o que ela estava vivendo era confuso e estranho e faria o possível para mantê-la ciente de que tudo ficaria bem. Como eu queria que ela se sentisse confortável com sua nova condição, como queria que não temesse o que era agora. Eu ainda estava oscilante diante das reações de Bella, não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava sentindo, do que estava pensando. Muitas coisas não haviam mudado afinal. Bella continuava totalmente _impresível_ para mim.

Meus pensamentos perderam a linha reta em que transitavam no momento em que notei a mão pálida e aveludada erguer-se com exagerada lentidão para então repousar com cuidado sobre meu rosto, um pouco abaixo de minhas bochechas. Os cílios perfeitos brincaram mais uma vez com as íris avermelhadas naquela dança hipnótica que me deixava _embasbacado_ e eu senti o ar faltar aos meus pulmões. Embora eu soubesse que não necessitava de oxigênio para sobreviver, senti um agradável desconforto ao perceber que ficara momentamente sem respirar. Bella era mesmo de tirar o _fôlego_.

"_Amo você_." ela soprou contra meu rosto e eu abri um amplo sorriso capaz de partir meu rosto ao meio. Ninguém sabia o quanto eu havia sonhado ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca desenhada e macia de Bella, sussurradas naquela voz de sinos que eu nunca cansaria de escutar.

"_Como eu amo você_." respondi antes de segurar seu rosto entre as mãos e tocar nossos lábios pela _primeira vez_. Pela primeira vez como deveria ser realmente. Eu agora podia beijá-la da maneira como ela _merecia_, da maneira como eu sempre sonhara em fazer, mas nunca pude, por temer machucá-la e arruinar sua vida humana.

A príncipio tudo foi gentil, como sempre havia sido. Mas Bella estava descobrindo um mundo novo naquele momento – e eu precisava admitir que também estava redescobrindo minha existência – e logo o que começou com um simples roçar entre nossas bocas transformou-se em algo muito mais intenso, mais profundo, mais _selvagem_. Eu sabia que cabia a mim refrear suas atitudes, eu era a parte lúcida e experiente ali, mas como fazer aquilo quando o corpo inteiro _gravita_ para longe da racionalidade e se deixa tomar conta por uma coleção de sensações que eu nunca _ousara_ pensar que pudessem existir?

Eu me sentia extremamente vulnerável e sedento – mas aquela sede não tinha _nada_ a ver com necessidade de sobrevivência, embora eu começasse a acreditar que não conseguiria mais viver sem ter os lábios de Bella apertando, sugando, _lambendo_ os meus. Não havia mais como me separar do infinito prazer de ter seu corpo bem moldado junto ao meu; de suas mãos pequenas e muito fortes amassando meus cabelos e pressionando meu rosto contra o seu, naquele tipo de provocação que eu sempre temi e refreei nos tempos em que ela ainda era uma humana.

Já não conseguia mais sentir temor ou insegurança, o poder dos lábios de Bella sobre os meus sentidos e emoções era poderoso demais. A forma como sua boca movia-se sobre a minha era a prova viva de que tudo ficaria bem e que eu poderia ser _exatamente_ aquilo que ela merecia. Sem hesitação, sem limites para _sentir_.

Porque agora éramos _iguais_, prontos para explorar o que havia de novo nos esperando. E tudo que eu mais queria era mostrar para a _minha_ Bella o quanto a nossa eternidade juntos seria perfeita. Como ela sempre quis, como ela sempre _mereceu_.

[...]

Foram necessárias poucas horas de convívio com Bella para todos perceberem que ela era totalmente diferente daquilo que estávamos acostumados a ver em nossa espécie. Para uma recém-criada ela era segura demais, centrada demais, _racional_ demais. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil conter a sede insuportável que rasgava a garganta assim que entravámos em contato com o cheiro quente e delicioso de _sangue humano_. Mas Bella fora capaz de se controlar, sabe-se lá como.

Ela era tão melhor do que eu, tão melhor do que qualquer um que havia encontrado durante minha experiência de vida como vampiro. Podia até me arriscar em dizer que o auto-controle de Bella só poderia ser confrontado com o de Carlisle, porém aquilo também era diferente. Meu pai tinha séculos de experiência enquanto Bella só possuia algumas horas de vida. Saber que ela era a vampira mais extraordinária e impressionante que todos já haviam visto me deixava com uma pontada de orgulho que logo se transformava em uma enxurrada que mal cabia dentro de mim e passava a transbordar através de sorrisos e olhares fixos na figura _inumanamente_ linda parada à minha frente. E ela era _minha_.

Eu poderia passar o resto da eternidade observando-a, admirando-a, _venerando-a_, sabia muito bem que nunca me cansaria de contemplá-la. Não era exagero algum descrever Bella como um verdadeiro _banquete_ para os olhos. Tudo nela era diferente, mas – por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse soar – tudo era tão igual. Entendi que a beleza da minha mulher fora apenas _potencializada_ com a transformação, já que ela era de longe a criatura mais perfeita que eu já vira na vida, ou melhor dizendo, nas minhas _duas_ vidas. E nada mais me agradava do que vê-la tão à vontade enquanto segurava nossa filha adormecida nos braços.

_Nossa_ filha. _Renesmee_. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia ganhado tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo. Não sabia sequer se havia merecido ter tanto, muito mais do que sonhara.

Minha mente estava tão concentrada em Bella e Nessie que demorei um quarto de segundo para perceber que Alice estava com os pensamentos focados em mim. À julgar pela forma frenética que sua linha de raciocinio se movia eu notei que minha irmã estava ansiosa ao extremo para revelar a surpresa que havia preparado – com ativa participação de Esme – à Bella.

"Espere mais um pouco. Acho que Nessie ainda não terminou de _impressionar_ a mãe." sussurrei baixinho – apenas um sopro no vento frio do começo da noite – não querendo perturbar o momento único que Bella estava vivenciando ao lado de nossa filha.

"Isso é tão... _perfeito_." eu ouvi Bella grunhir, mas para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa. As grandes poças avermelhadas que pintavam seus olhos flamejaram de surpresa quando a mão gorda e pequenina de Nessie ondulou por seu rosto. Ah, a maneira como ela dormia, como sonhava. Definitivamente era um espetáculo bastante agradável de assistir.

Mas não demorou muito para que os arco-íris de infinitas cores e as borboletas esvoaçantes desaparecessem no sono profundo de minha filha, bem como os rostos de Bella e Jacob. Com um suspiro alto eu fiz um sinal para Alice, que em menos de dois segundos irrompeu pela casa naquele tipo de energia que só pertencia a ela.

"_Feliz aniversário!_" Alice saudou Bella assim que deixou cair uma chave de bronze envolvida em uma fita de cetim rosa. Quase gargalhei ao observar a forma como Bella revirou os olhos de impaciência.

"_Ninguém começa a contar no verdadeiro dia do nascimento._" ela se apressou em responder. Como notou que seu comentário não surtira efeito algum, forçou um sorriso aborrecido. "_Seu primeiro aniversário é na marca de um ano, Alice_."

"_Não estamos comemorando seu aniversário de vampira. Ainda. Hoje é dia 13 de setembro, Bella. Feliz aniversário de 19 anos!_" ao ouvir Alice murmurar aquelas palavras eu não consegui conter a risada que escapou garganta afora. Recebi um olhar mordaz de Bella. Eu já comentei o quanto ela ficava maravilhosa quando estava raivosa?

"_Não, isso não conta. Eu parei de envelhecer há três dias. Tenho 18 para sempre_."

"_Que seja_." Alice deu de ombros ignorando totalmente o ar irritado de Bella. "_V__amos comemorar de qualquer jeito, então você vai ter de aceitar._" e com isso minha irmã encerrou de vez a questão, obrigando Bella a bufar de resignação e arrancando mais uma série de risadas minhas, que eram recebidas com fúria. Eu sabia que toda aquela ira evaporaria no segundo em que ela notasse o presente que a esperava há poucos quilômetros dali.

[…]

"Aproveite a noite, Edward, e não se preocupe com Renesmee, Rosalie cuidará dela até que você e Bella...tenham terminado. Se é que serão capazes de _terminar_ algo essa noite." Alice brincou em pensamento assim que chegamos à porta de entrada do chalé que Esme havia preparado para mim e Bella. _Nossa_ casa. Mais um dos incontáveis presentes de casamento de minha mãe.

Eu sorri ao relembrar as recomendações de minha irmã, imediatamente associando ao fato de que Rosalie e Emmett transformaram em ruínas a mansão que Esme preparara para eles quando ambos se casaram pela primeira vez. Naquela época eu não conseguia entender como eles suportaram passar tanto tempo _grudados_ um ao outro, mas bastou um olhar em direção a curva do pescoço muito pálido de Bella para entender o _tipo_ de emoção que os levaram a agir daquela forma. Eu não aguentaria um segundo a mais _longe_ daquelas sensações.

"_O closet fica naquelas duas portas duplas. Mas devo alertá-la... é maior do que este quarto._" informei a Bella, que estava parada bem no centro do cômodo claro e arejado. Eu estava bastante disperso, ainda com os pensamentos fixos na última vez que havia sentido o _gosto_ da pele alva abaixo do queixo macio. _Ilha Esme_. Havia sido em outra época, um tempo que agora parecia tão distante, tão irreal. Tempo em que eu precisara _controlar_ minhas ações para não estragar tudo. Mas naquela noite eu não precisaria me preocupar com aquelas coisas. _Não mais_.

"_Vamos dizer a Alice que eu corri para as roupas._" Bella sussurrou, me surpreendendo – como sempre acontecia – ao acomodar as mãos macias atrás da minha nuca, torcendo meus cabelos com os dedos mornos ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o rosto em direção ao meu. "_Vamos dizer a ela que eu passei horas brincando de me produzir. Vamos_ mentir."

Não foram as palavras que me fizeram soltar uma gargalhada alta, mas a maneira como a boca macia e carnuda havia proferido-as. De um jeito rouco, doce e levemente _provocante_. Eu não era o único que estava com a mente totalmente voltada para as lembranças de uma certa ilha paradisíaca localizada naquele pedaço do Atlântico que para sempre seria o _nosso_ pedaço do _paraíso_.

Sem pensar em mais nada e louco para mostrar a ela que havia _muito mais_ da Ilha Esme naquele chalé do que apenas decoração, eu puxei o rosto de coração para mais perto, resmungando baixinho antes de tomar os lábios vermelhos entre os meus. E então tudo _explodiu_ dentro de mim. Sem controle, sem amarras e correntes me _tolhendo_ das emoções. Eu estava pronto para tê-la, da forma mais _plena_ que poderia existir.

Nossas roupas desfragmentaram-se em um átimo de segundo, os pedaços de tecido desformados formando uma trilha pelo chão pálido sob nós. Não demorou muito para que nossos corpos se juntassem à bagunça de pano e fiapos de fibra que se agitavam a cada movimento de braços e pernas. Fiz questão de mantê-la _sob_ mim assim que nos deitamos na madeira cor de areia. Eu queria estar ciente de cada _sensação_ que provocaria em seu corpo a partir daquele momento. E eu sabia que não seriam poucas.

Bella era ansiosa, apressada, _faminta_. Suas mãos pequenas e fortes fizeram uma varredura atenta por cada centímetro do meu corpo, até que os dedos serpentearam pela curva da minha coluna e as unhas enterraram-se em ambos os lados das minhas costas. Tudo isso aconteceu no mesmo milésimo de segundo que eu finalmente _deslizei_ para dentro dela. Embora quisesse prolongar a inexplicável sensação de voltar a tê-la me _envolvendo_ daquela forma, eu sabia que não iria conseguir por muito tempo. Mas pensando bem, para quê prolongar algo que eu poderia repitir quantas vezes eu quisesse? Eu não me cansaria nunca e do jeito como os olhos de Bella irradiavam calor ao me fitar eu sabia que ela nunca estaria _saciada_.

Não foi difícil encontrar um ritmo que agradasse a ambos, já que éramos tão _compatíveis_ naquele quesito, como se ela tivesse mesmo sido _feita sob medida_ para mim. Mas a maneira como nos comportávamos era totalmente diferente. Nosso ritmo era complicado, exigente, _provocador_. Era algo rápido e intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo lento, muito _prolongado_. E cada ação de nossos corpos sempre vinha acompanhada de _gemidos, risos, sussurros_ e _suspiros_ que davam um tempero a mais ao ato.

A única exigência que Bella fizera foi a de _sentir_, exigência essa que eu acatei sem problema algum. Naquela noite eu a faria sentir. A faria experimentar tudo aquilo que escondera dela, por precaução e por bom senso. A faria sentir usando meus lábios, mãos; minha língua sobre a pele acetinada; meu nariz contra o pescoço bem moldado. Meus dedos entrelaçados nas pernas arqueadas e com o mover suave do meu corpo _invadindo-a_ no mais perfeito e harmônico encaixe.

Era delicioso ver os olhos _vermelho-dourados_ revirando-se enquanto eu mantinha o ondular de nossos corpos numa dança tranquila, mas bastante _profunda_. Era indescritível a maneira como seus dedos repuxavam meus cabelos quando eu _enterrava_ a boca em seu pesçoco e _sugava_ cada depressão daquela pele quente e macia. E era _surreal_ sentir o sorriso de satisfação que insunuava-se nos lábios molhados pelos meus assim que ela suspirava com dificuldade e gemia alto, mais alto do que seus sentidos embriagados poderiam compreender. Uma verdadeira _sinfonia_ para os meus ouvidos.

O silêncio tomava conta de apenas alguns fragmentos de segundos e logo nós recomeçavámos, exprimentando formas, gostos e toques sempre diferentes dos de antes. Era bom _senti-la_ sobre meu colo, com uma das mãos em minha nuca e a outra brincando com as linhas do meu peito. E como Bella amava _provocar_, como estava disposta a retribuir o que eu lhe dera na última vez. Foram agora as _minhas_ unhas que cravaram nas costas perfeitas quando nós voltamos a nos mover.

Meus cinco sentidos nunca foram tão bem explorados quanto naquela noite. Meus ouvidos captaram com perfeição os grunhidos e pedidos de súplica e de _exigência_ de Bella; minha visão deliciou-se com a exposição do seu corpo junto a mim, _sobre_ mim, _contra_ mim, movendo-se para _frente_ e para _trás_, para _cima_ e para _baixo_, várias vezes, _repetidas_ vezes, quantas vezes ela quisesse e clamasse. Meu olfato adorava o _cheiro_ que exalava dos poros da sua pele molhada pelos meus beijos. Meu paladar extasiava-se com o _gosto_ da boca quente e afoita; do sabor _doce_ dos seios, das curvas da cintura, das coxas macias e torneadas e do _meio_ delas, _quente, úmido_ e incrivelmente _saboroso_. E o meu tato sentia-se em estado de graça ao tocar-lhe todas as linhas perfeitas – antes milimetricamente exploradas pela minha _língua_ e _lábios_ – do corpo que era meu, _apenas_ meu, _todo_ meu.

Gemidos, gritos, beijos, _mais_ gemidos, _lambidas_, _arranhões_ de dentes e unhas contras as peles, outra série de gemidos e gritos e a sinfonia _molhada_ provocada pela _união_ dos nossos corpos em pontos exatos... tudo isso fizera parte da rotina daquela noite, rotina essa que seria cumprida com _rigor_ todos os dias do _nosso_ para sempre.

Como consegui suportar cada dia da minha vida sem ter aquele tipo de experiência ao meu alcance? Eu sabia a resposta: suportei anos de abstinência para chegar até Bella. Porque de um jeito ou de outro eu havia sido _preparado_ para ela, assim como _ela_ para _mim_. _Perfeitos_ um para o outro, em formas, vibrações, _sensações_...

_Sentir_... era tudo que _ela_, era tudo que _eu_, que _nós_ queríamos... _sentir_. _Muitas_ vezes... Para _sempre_.

**~FIM~  
**

**

* * *

**

**E então pessoinhas amadas e queridas do meu coração, o que acharam? Viajei demais? hein? hein? hein? Não me escondam nada! Vamos lá, sejam criaturas bondosas e delicadas e desabafem apertando o botão de review aí embaixo. **

**Antes de me despedir aqui vai um último aviso: pra quem lê minhas fics aqui no FF eu os comunico de que a partir de semana que vem _todas_ as fics em andamento serão atualizadas, a começar pela MAMC (_Me and Mrs Cullen). _Tudo certo? Recadinho dado, eu fico por aqui. **

**Gimme some love, guys! **

**Beijão,**

**_Cella. _  
**


End file.
